Ghost Girl
by Tigerlily74
Summary: After Hanna's boyfriend, Caleb, dies, she can see him, although no one else can.
1. Gone

_No, this isn't happening. I had thought to myself on that day, that fateful day._

I sat in my bed, staring at my floral comforter, in total silence. I was just thinking. Thinking about what had happened. I'm never going to see him again, I thought to myself. I will never be able to see him again. Ever. Then, as I began to process, it all came down on me. It felt like my world had crumbled as my body racked with loud sobs. And then it dawned on me; my whole world had collapsed. Because _he_ was my whole world. And now he's gone. Out of sight, but never out of mind. You know, I thought to myself. If he were here, you can bet that he'd be sitting by my side right now. He'd smooth my hair down gently, as my head lay in his lap. Then, he'd kiss the top of my head, and tell me that it would be okay. That it would all be okay. But it's not okay. It's not. I don't know how I'll be able to get over this grief; I really don't. I start to cry harder, as I bury myself in the depths of my bed, wallowing in my sadness.

I hear footsteps on the stairs. _Clomp. Clomp. Clomp._ Three separate pairs of feet. They come running in, as if my loud sobbing had set off an alarm in their brains, signaling for them to come to my aid.

"Hanna," The one with the feather earrings pressed my head silently to her chest, while the other two watched, tears forming in their eyes. The girl with the slightly darker skin wrapped her arms around the two of us on one side, and the last one did the same on the other side. When our group hug finally broke, they were all staring at me as if I had four heads. Suddenly, out of the blue, my phone chimed. _Ping. Ping._

 _It's all your fault Hanna, and you know it. You're the one that really killed Caleb._

 _A_

I passed the phone to the girl on my right, and stared at my pink-nail-polished toenails. Was it really my fault? A sob escaped my throat, "It's my fault. Caleb's dead and it's all because of me,"

Spencer wrapped her arms around me, pressing my mouth to her shoulder, and muffling the sounds of my desperate wails. "Shhhhh," she soothed as she rubbed my back. "Trust me, it's not your fault. If Caleb were here, he'd say the same thing," I knew that was supposed to make me feel better, but hearing that just made me sob louder. Because I knew, as well as anyone, that Caleb wouldn't blame me for this. And yet, I still blamed myself.

 _ **A/N: Hey! I know it's really short, but this is just the intro. The next few chaps will be longer. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! It's really helpful!**_


	2. He's Here

_**A/N: Please review!**_

1 month later… still not over him

"Wake up, Hanna Banana," Caleb hovered over me.

"It's sooo early," I yawned into the mattress. I turned around to face whoever was speaking to me, and was surprised to be staring into a very familiar handsome face. "C-Caleb?" I whispered. "Am I dreaming?"

Caleb leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "Did that feel like a dream?" He said softly.

I shook my head and leaned into his chest. " I thought you were dead, Caleb. You had me so worried,"

"I am, Han. You're the only one who can see me,"

"B-but how is that possible?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. I'm just grateful I can still see you," He pressed another kiss to my lips as I snuggled into him.

"How did you die?" I stared into his brown eyes.

He shook his head and looked down. "Let's not worry about that now. Let's just live in the moment, okay?" I nodded, happy to have him back, even if I was the only one who could see him. That seemed near impossible.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming," I said to him. He pinched me gently, and then kissed the spot that he'd pinched.

"You're not,"

I heard the doorbell ring. _Ding. Dong._ I motioned for Caleb to wait where he was, as I climbed downstairs to answer the door. I opened the door to see three brunettes all wearing black dresses.

"Hey Han," Spencer said sadly, until she noticed me smiling. "What's got you so happy?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, nothing," I smiled to myself, thinking of the surprise I was keeping upstairs.

"Hanna, you need to get dressed! We're leaving in 10 minutes!" My mother ran into the room, noticing that I still had Caleb's t-shirt and my oversized sweats on.

"Okay, okay," I said, gesturing for the girls to follow me upstairs. "So. What dress should I wear?" I grabbed a few black dresses from their hangers and placed them on my bed. I looked at Caleb and gave him a wink, asking him to help me pick which dress I would wear to his funeral. He walked over and pointed to the one in the middle. It was a long-sleeved black dress with a sheer top and sleeves.

"You'd look hot in that one," He circled behind me, kissing my neck as I giggled and my friends all stared at me strangely.

"What's so funny?" Emily looked at me.

"Oh, nothing," I smiled giddily.

"Come on Hanna, now you have to tell us," Aria sat down on my bed.

"Okay, fine," I sighed, admitting defeat. "Caleb's here!" They all looked at me like some four-eyed freak. "Okay, look. He's dead, but I can see his ghost. He's right behind me," I motioned behind my back.

"Tell them I say hi," Caleb whispered.

"He says hi," I shrugged. They were still looking at me like some four-eyed freak! God, how can I prove this to them?

"Hanna, are you sure you're just not seeing things?" Spencer said gently.

"Yes, I'm sure. What do you want me to do to prove that I'm right?" I asked, frustrated.

"I'll get the ouija board," Emily rummaged through the closet, while I grabbed the candle from my bedside table.

"Wait!" Aria shouted, "We have to go the funeral. We can do the ouija thing when we get back," Spencer sighed, evidently relieved that Aria had gotten her out of using that creepy ouija board.

I put on the black dress that Caleb had picked out for me, and walked out the door, holding Caleb's hand. We stood next to each other at his funeral, although he did seem a little spooked by the fact that he was attending his own funeral. After the funeral, the two of us sat down on the grassy lawn, talking and cuddling. I guess it must have looked strange to anyone who was watching; like I was talking to myself, but I didn't really care. I was with Caleb and that was all that really mattered.


	3. Reality is My Fairytale

_**A/N: Plz review! It's really helpful! And PM me if you have any ideas for the story**_

Later that day…

The four of us (plus Caleb) strode in through the door of the my house, ran up the stairs in our black dresses, and into my bedroom.

"I'll get the ouija board," Emily walked over to my closet. It took a few minutes of her searching through my clothes to find the ouija board, at the bare bottom of my closet, hidden beneath a stack of board games.

"Are you guys sure we should do this?" Spencer looked nervous to me. Maybe she's had some kind of experience with ouija boards. I know I have.

I could feel Caleb creep up behind me, his breath just barely touching the nape of my neck. "What do you want me to tell them?" His brown, mocha-like eyes stared into my blue ones in wonder. I looked directly at him, and he seemed to know exactly what I wanted. He nodded, and sat down, gesturing for me to sit on his lap. The four, or five, of us all put our index and middle fingers on the planchette.

"Spirits, can you contact the ghost of Caleb Rivers please?" Aria whispered. Next to her, Spencer shivered, and I could hear her breathing heavily.

"Spence, what's wrong?" I noticed her heavy breathing and odd behavior.

She looked at her polished toes, trying to get away from my burning glance. "Um, nothing, it's just, nothing, I'll tell you later," I nodded, sending a glance over to her that said, 'Are you okay?' She nodded back to me, flashing a tiny smile.

"Okay. Spirits, please contact Caleb Rivers," Aria repeated, and I felt a jolt of electricity surge through my body. Caleb, who I was currently sitting on top of, had started to move the planchette. He moved it around for a while to spell out: HANNA IS RIGHT.

"Sorry we doubted you, Han," Emily whispered, subconsciously letting out a little sigh.

"Thank you, Caleb!" I spread my arms apart and looked up at the ceiling. "Now my friends don't think I'm crazy," Aria and Emily laughed at the joke, and I could see Caleb pretend to tip his hat under me. Spencer just sat there, looking at the ground.

"Spence, seriously. What's wrong, we're worried," My eyes searched to make contact with hers, but she seemed fixated on the brown/black carpet below us. I wondered if she was counting the carpet stitches or something.

"I-I just- well, first of all, I'm completely terrified of ouija boards. And second, well, A sent me a text this morning telling me to do something or else he'd kill Toby. And I just -" Tears flooded her eyes and a waterfall cascaded down her ivory face. "I can't do the thing that he's asking me to do but I can't kill Toby either,"

"Shhh," Aria cooed, looking at Spencer in worry as she collapsed onto my carpet. Aria lifted her head ever so gently and placed it on her lap, stroking her hair.

"Maybe I can help," Caleb whispered eerily and slightly seductively into my ear.

The room's serenity was interrupted when I jumped due to Caleb's comment. "Dammit, Caleb! What was that for? You scared the heck outta me!"

"Sorry, Han, I can't help being creepy. I'm a ghost, for god's sake,"

"Don't say that. I'm going to bring you back to life one day, I promise you that," I leaned in, resting my forehead against his, to kiss him.

"Hanna, just so you know, when you do that, it looks like you're kissing air," Spencer pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"Wow, looks like someone's got their tongue back," I snapped, while Aria and Emily sent me an annoyed glance. "Sorry," I sent her an apologetic smile, and she shook her head. "Now, back to Spencer's issue. Caleb says he thinks he can help,"

"How?" Spencer picked at one of her fingernails.

Caleb leaned in so close that our foreheads were practically touching and I could feel his hot breath on the tip of my nose. "Well, before I tell you that, you'll have to find out what exactly A wants Spencer to do," He told me.

"Spence, what does A want you to do?" I fiddled with a lock of my blonde hair, curious, but at the same time nervous to hear her response. I felt a hand swipe all of my hair onto one shoulder, and a pair of lips pressing gentle kisses to my neck. I sighed, letting myself wallow in Caleb's affection.

"He-he- wants me to tell the world about my dad's affair-," I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "He sent me the email address of a highly-gossipy journalist who works for the Rosewood Observer. A wants me to tell this reporter about my dad's affair with Jessica DiLaurentis - and ruin all of our lives, or he'll kill Toby," Her coffee-colored eyes started to leak as Aria got up to give Spencer the tissue box that resided on my bedside table. "I-I- can't choose, either my family will hate me forever or I'll lose the love of my life,"

As Caleb narrowed his eyes and bit his lip, I could see he's plotting. He licked his lips and said, "We can't pretend to tell the newspaper, because A is all-knowing and that'll just be playing with fire. We'll have to find a way to shield Toby instead. Like, set a trap or something. Keep him with us at all times, so we know he doesn't get kidnapped, ok?" I nodded, and relayed the plan to the girls. Spencer's face shifted from upset to uncomfortable. I told her that I know that she loves Toby, but we're going to have to take this chance. There's really nothing else we can do. I promise her that Toby will stay safe. That all of us will stay by him every single second of the day.

"But, I don't want him to live in fear until we catch A and put that person behind bars," She glanced at the floor once more. "I love him, and I can't stand the thought of him dying,"

"I know. I've gone through the same thing, remember?" I took her hand and squeezed it. "We're going to come up with something else, okay. I promise," I glanced at the clock, and realized that it's getting late. "Do you all want to stay here? That way I'll know you're all safe," Spencer nodded eagerly, and Aria and Emily agreed as well.

I walked to the closet to get some blankets for the girls to curl up under. Then, I lay down next to them, and feel another body residing next to me. "Hey," I whispered to my handsome ghost-of-a-boyfriend, who looked so peaceful with his eyes closed.

"Hey," He smirked back at me. "Goodnight. I love you,"

"I love you too," I whispered back. Even though everything isn't okay, he makes me feel like it is. Just the two of us, snuggled together, my head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around the both of us, makes reality feel like a fairytale.


End file.
